


A Tale of Two Archers...and a Pirate

by KHLostEmpress



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHLostEmpress/pseuds/KHLostEmpress
Summary: Rebecca followed Lord Eliwood to find her missing brother but ended up finding more than she bargained for—whether this nuisance is a good or a bad thing remains to be seen.





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> This work follows the story of Rebecca, Wil, and Dart of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken through the game. However, there are three important bits I need to shell out:  
> A. I'm going to ignore the actual game mechanics of the support system and pretend any character can get as many supports as I want.  
> 2\. For simplicity's sake, the tactician's name is the generic Mark.  
> D. I consider Eliwood x Ninian canon.

_4 years before Lyn’s story…_

As of that moment, everything was going exactly according to plan. Dan rummaged through his pack one last time, trying to stay quiet. He didn’t want to disturb anyone in the house. As he looked, he checked off things in his mind as he accounted for what was inside. He had his spare clothes, food, and everything else he could need for a trip. He closed up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. With a sigh, he looked around at the room that made up the kitchen and living space of their small house. Since it was in the middle of the night, it was dark and he couldn’t see very much. But he was determined to commit the whole thing to memory before he left. Dan had a brief moment of uncertainty and almost set his pack down, figuring he could apologize to Wil tomorrow for backing out. Then his eyes landed on the doorway that led to his little sister’s bedroom.

Rebecca was more important to him than anything and he would do _anything_ to make her life better. He would do this for her. Steeling his resolve, he tiptoed his way over to the front door, trying not to knock into anything in the dark. He wasn’t successful as his foot ran into a chair at one point, causing him to stop and strain his ears. When no sound came to alert him that his parents had woken up, he continued on his way, but once again did not make it very far.

“Brother?”

Dan froze at the quiet, tired voice. He turned slowly, hoping he wouldn’t find her. His shoulders drooped as he saw Rebecca standing in the bedroom doorway and rubbing her eyes. She looked adorable in her nightgown with her green hair plaited into twin braids over her shoulders. Her ragged stuffed bunny was hanging from one hand, trailing along the floor. She clung to the toy despite the fact that she’d said many times that she was grown up and didn’t need it any longer.

But she couldn’t know he was leaving—he and Wil had decided not to tell anyone else that they were going. Their parents would complain and make a big fuss of how they weren’t old enough. It was why they were sneaking out in the middle of the night, making sure that no one was there to stop them. He thought he might be able to distract her for a minute, feed her some story of how he couldn’t sleep or something. Some sort of story to get her back into her bed none the wiser. Hopefully, she wouldn’t realize what had happened until tomorrow morning. “Rebecca, what are you doing awake?” he whispered, succeeding in keeping the panic from his tone.

Wobbling, she wandered over to him as she said, “A noise woke me up.” Her hand dropped from her eyes as she blinked. Her head tilted to the side in the way she always did when she was trying to figure something out. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she asked, “Why do you have your pack? Are you leaving?” Her voice was almost hysterical.

In two steps, Dan had walked up to her and gathered her into his arms. It was partly to comfort her but also partly to make sure that she didn’t wake up their parents. He felt her grip his shirt as he heard her start sobbing into his chest. “Shh…please stop crying, Rebecca,” he pleaded. He tossed a glance over his shoulder, wondering if Wil was waiting for him. Somehow, he had to get her back into bed.

“But…why?” Rebecca stuttered between her hiccups. She had pulled enough away from him to lift her face to look at him. He was grateful it was dark so that he couldn’t make out her glistening eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Dan knew he would never be able to leave her like that if he could see it. It was bad enough imagining it.

“It’s for you,” Dan explained as he patted her shoulders with his hands. “For you and Mom and Dad. We’re going to make lots of gold and come back and live like royalty forever,” he finished enthusiastically yet still trying to keep his voice to a whisper.

“We?” Rebecca repeated confused. But then, even in the dark, he could tell that her eyes narrowed as she stated, “Wil. Wil’s going with you.”

Dan nodded. He pulled away from her grasp and pulled his pack higher up onto his shoulder. He made a move to the door but was stopped once again by Rebecca as she gripped his sleeve with her hand. “You will come back?” she whispered in a hesitant tone. There was a trembling in her voice that almost broke his resolve again. He had to get away from her before he decided to stay.

So, he smiled down at his sister and laid a hand on her head. “Of course,” Dan said. “We’ll be back before you know it.” He grinned before he teased, “Then you can marry Wil cause I know you like him.”

“I do not!” Rebecca protested as she stamped her foot on the ground. Chuckling, he turned and opened the front door. Suddenly, he was gripped from behind and he knew without looking that it was Rebecca once again. He sighed, prepared to tell her to let him go, when he heard her whisper in a choked voice, “Goodbye, brother. Don’t let Wil get you into too much trouble.” Then she let him go on her own.

“Goodbye, Rebecca. Tell Mom and Dad I love them, okay?” he said as he stepped out of the doorway.

“Okay,” she whispered back to him. He heard the door shut behind him and he didn’t look back as he made his way down the street.

Wil was waiting for him at the end of the street. His own pack was lung over his shoulder with his quiver hanging around his waist and bow in hand. In the moonlight, he could see Wil’s grin as his best friend, said, Ready?”

Dan threw one final look back at his home before he nodded and together they set out to make their fortunes.

* * *

 

_After Noble Lady of Caelin…_

He was a dead man. It had been quite a bit of rushing from place to place, from battle to battle. She knew that they had gathered some new members in the last few battles, but she didn’t know one of them was _him._

Rebecca didn’t know when they’d picked him up. But he was a dead man because she ought to go over and wring his neck herself.

She had been so focused on finding Dan that she’d never thought of what she’d do if she encountered Wil again. She fumed until she realized that Wil had left with her brother all those years ago. So, Dan could be here in the army _right now._ As discreetly as she could, she crept around the camp, looking for Dan. It stood to reason that—five years or not—if she recognized Wil right away, it would be even quicker with Dan. But she’d checked with Lowen. Other than some Caelin knights and, oddly enough, a monk that Rebecca had to triple check to make sure he was indeed a man, there were no other new recruits besides Wil. Her heart began to beat in her chest. She found herself terrified that something might have happened to Dan. Why else would Wil have separated with him?

Rebecca was petrified to go over to talk to him—afraid to learn that the truth was something she didn’t want to hear. There was plenty of anger left as well—both at the fact that he left and that he might have survived when Dan had not. That line of thinking made her so ashamed of herself; she should be happy that Wil was alive. His parents were still her next-door neighbors and good friends of her parents.

At a lost, Rebecca knew she needed time. Time to sort out her feelings and what she wanted to say to him—time for the courage to ask about her brother. She determined to avoid Wil until she got that.

* * *

 

_Port of Badon…_

He grabbed a pile of sand in his hand and let it trickle through his fingers. Since it was wet from the water that kept rushing up the shore in waves, swirling around his boots, it came out in clumps that fell to the ground. The sand made an unappealing splattering sound as it hit. There was nothing smooth or soft about the cold wet sand beneath him.

The remaining sand was stuck to his palm. He brushed it off on his pants as he rose from his crouching position and stepped back from the water. A cool sea breeze rushed across the beach from the blue mass before him, tugging at his clothes and hair as it passed by him.

The Port of Badon was the last place Wil had seen Dan.

Wil was not always so thoughtful, which may have been one of the reasons they had separated in the first place. It had been such a stupid argument—he didn’t even remember what it was about or what started it. Both of those were indications of probably exactly how dumb it had been and how dumb _they_ had been to leave home in the first place.

All he knew now was that, whatever the argument had been, it had caused him to be unable to see his best friend for the last five years. Or to have the courage to return home alone with none of the goals or aspirations he left with accomplished. He lived in Caelin, which wasn’t even _that_ far from Pherae. He was now currently serving in _Lord Eliwood’s army_. It was through Lyn, of course, but it still basically counted. How many more signs was it going to take to get through his skull?

A commotion on the dock caught his attention. He turned and looked to find his group fighting some pirates under Marks’ direction. He began to run over to help, but he glanced back to the water once more. Maybe it was time. Maybe, when they were finished helping Lord Eliwood, he’d return home again to see his best friend.


	2. Beginnings

_Pirate Ship..._

It did not escape Rebecca's notice that a ship was an enclosed space.

She'd managed to avoid seeing Wil for the last two battles. She'd been part of the group protecting the entrance to Castle Caelin. Then Wil hadn't been around for the battle at the Port of Badon that she saw. During camp, Wil had stayed close to those who had come from Castle Caelin, though she didn't know why. So, it was easy for her to stay with the Pherae group and avoid him. But now, they were stuck on a ship together, headed for Dread Isle and there was nowhere for her to hide. Not to mention the enemy had picked the perfect time to attack.

And she knew he was out here somewhere. She'd caught a glimpse of him when the battle started. Mark sent her with Lucius to the right side of the ship to take care of the enemy shamans. They were a good pair against them because Lucius's light magic was excellent against them. And she was great at maneuvering around their slow attacks.

As she dodged yet another Flux attack from the enemy shaman, she stumbled a bit. She fell back into someone else, who was standing behind her. Comforted by the knowledge that enemy forces were not behind her, she knew that it was someone on their side. Lucius finished off the shaman before she could send an arrow back, so she took a moment to turn and say, "Sorry." She planned on returning to the battle right away until she saw that it was _Wil_ she had bumped into. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open as all her plans to avoid him as much as possible fell apart right then and there.

She had no idea what to say to him, and she was sure that she looked stupid, standing there with her mouth gaping open. She had no idea where the next words that came tumbling out of her mouth came from at all. "You're taller than I remember," she blurted in a rather high voice. She was immediately not proud of herself at that moment.

His lips parted as his eyebrows furrowed together. He looked like he was puzzling over what she'd said. But then his head started back as something flashed in his eyes. "Hunh?" he said in bafflement, but then a wide smile drew across his face as he exclaimed, "Hey! Rebecca?" She blinked at him in surprise—Rebecca hadn't been expecting him to recognize her. After all, she had still been a little girl when the boys left, and Wil hadn't always been the brightest of boys. Not to mention that she had been nothing more than an annoyance as his best friend's little sister. But he was nodding at her and continuing to speak, "Yeah! Rebecca!"

At that moment, she realized he was speaking and grinning at her as if he and her brother _hadn't_ abandoned her and their families for the _past five years_. Rebeeca schooled her features into indifference to mask the seething anger inside her. She immediately decided on a plan that was childish and stupid. But, dang it, she _didn't care_! He deserved it. So, she said, adding as much confusion in her tone as she could, "Um, who are you, again?" She was proud of herself now that she had recovered from the fiasco of two minutes ago.

"Wha?" Wil exclaimed, his smile only faltering for a moment. "It's me!" he said. "You know! Wil! The guy next door!"

Rebecca debated whether to tell him now…for about half a second. He looked kind of adoringly hopeful, but she was just so _angry_. "Well…" she dismissed. "I know of no such person."

His lips twisted in confusion. "Really?" he asked. She didn't answer him with words as she raised her eyebrow at him. His shoulders drooped down in clear disappointment as his smile finally gave way to a slight frown. "Sorry," he muttered. "I guess I've got the wrong person…"

Rebecca was taken aback by the _amount_ of sadness in his tone. "What?" she breathed.

But it was too late; his attention was caught by Mark. More pegasus knights had appeared and he wanted Wil to move forward to take care of them. Wil, still looking a bit dejected, gave her only a passing glance as he sighed, "Well, so long…”

She watched him walk away as she arched her eyebrow at him with a soft "Hm?" passing her lips. But then she gasped as she realized that she had let Wil go without telling him who she was. Wil, the boy who had left together with Dan. Wil, the only person she knew who _might know where her brother was_! "Wait," she called out, but it was far too late. Wil was too far away to hear her. And now Mark was instructing her to move up the other side of the ship to take care of the pegasus knights on the west side. She stomped her foot at her own stupidity and muttered, "Drat."

* * *

 

_Dragon's Gate..._

Dart caught the hand-axe by the handle when the weapon came flying back to him after taking out the enemy. Barking out a laugh, he raised the axe into the air and exclaimed, "So! Who's next?" He turned and saw a sniper standing with his back to him. Grinning, Dart readied his hand-axe and yelled, "Come on! Attack me!"

The sniper must have heard his yelling as he turned with a sort of confused, "Huh?" But Dart had already let the hand axe fly towards the other man. However, the sniper nimbly ducked down to let the axe fly harmlessly over his head.

Dart caught the axe as it came back, surprised that the sniper dodged his throw. "Wha—!" As the sniper straightened, Dart realized that he looked sort of familiar. He might have seen him on the ship and in the last few battles. "Oh," he said. "You're on our side, right? You've got a sort of slack-jawed look about you," he finished as he rubbed his chin.

The sniper looked furious for a moment and even opened his mouth before snapping it shut again as his eyes widened. "Dan? Hey, you're Dan, aren't you?" he asked. He sort of remined Dart of a begging dog with his eagerness. His mouth split into a wide grin as he continued to speak without waiting for an answer, "Wow, how have you been? And hey! What are you doing here, anyway?"

And that concluded it for Dart that this guy was completely off his rocker. Not only did he mistake Dart for someone else, but he was expecting to run into this Dan person on the Dread Isle? At the very edge Dragon's Gate itself? Angry, Dart snapped, "What's it to you!? The name's Dart, and I'm a mate in Fargus's pirate crew!" he finished, setting the other man straight.

The sniper's eyebrows furrowed together and he asked, "You're…Dan, right?"

"Uhh, no," Dart said in a flat tone.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!”

"Hmm…" the sniper hummed. His lips were quirked in a dubious manner, as if he didn't believe Dart at all. "Are you sure you're not Dan?"

Dart grunted, almost in a growl. "Will you knock it off?"

The sniper threw his arms into the air as he said, "Fine, just say you're not Dan…I can take a hint…" He walked off mumbling, "It was just an honest mistake, you know! Man…!"

Dart watched after him in silence for a moment before he murmured, "What was that about?! And who did he think he was messing with, anyway?" he cried out incensed. "I'd run him through as soon as look at 'im!"

* * *

 

_New Resolve..._

Rebecca was livid at the enemy. Not only was she tired because they were attacking so late into the night, but poor Lord Eliwood had just lost his father. It wasn't fair. Ahead of her, she caught a glimpse of someone in the moonlight. Her heart started to pound a painful rhythm in her chest. He was a lot taller than before and had bulked up quite a bit, but from his stance and from the profile of his face... He looked exactly like she had expected her brother to after these five years.

Almost in a jog, she walked over to where he was, hoping that she had found him at last. It seemed so unlikely that he would be here in the middle of the night, but she couldn't help but believe that it could be true. She reached out and grasped his arm. "Brother?" she asked tentatively but also hopefully.

The man turned as he said, "Huh?" He looked over Rebecca's head for a second before he lowered his gaze to her. "Are you talking to me?" he asked.

Rebecca faltered when she saw no recognition in his eyes. She let her hand fall from his arm and began to play with one of her braids between her fingers. "Oh, uhh…" Now that she got a better look at him, she found that it was that sailor that had joined them from the ship they had taken back on Dread Isle. She hadn't gotten close to him before, but it still didn't change the fact that he did look a lot like an older Dan. Rebecca found it unlikely that he was her brother, but she was still tongue-tied on what to say to him.

The sailor tsked in annoyance as he turned away from her. "Ah, a case of mistaken identity? Forget it. No bother," he dismissed. "Now get lost."

"I'm sorry," Rebecca squeaked. Still feeling the need to explain herself and not yet quite willing to give up, she added, "From behind, you look just like my brother who ran away from home."

He looked at her askance, but still he asked, "What was his name?"

"Dan," Rebecca whispered. "His name was Dan."

"Hmm," the man speculated. "Don't know him."

Rebecca nodded resigned. It might be too much to hope that she would run into him anywhere. "What is your name?" she asked the man, figuring she should at least be polite, considering they were in the same army.

"I'm Dart!" the man exclaimed puffing out his chest as he grinned wildly. "Mate on the Davros, vessel of the feared pirates of Fargus!"

Rebecca's eyes widened as she stumbled back a step. "P-pirates!?" she repeated somewhat frightened and horrified. Sure, she had been on the ship, but she hadn't realized that it was a _pirate_ ship.

Dart started to laugh boisterously. "Hey, now that's the reaction I like to see!" he crowed. "You don't just go walking up to any man you see and take his arm, missie!" Laughing again, he walked away.

Rebecca's shoulders slumped as she watched him. "Dart…" she murmured.


	3. Middle

_Kingship's Bond..._

He felt someone grab his elbow and hiss, "Wil!"

He turned to find the green haired girl, staring up at him. "Oh, ah…you," he finished as he realized that he didn't actually know her name. "So, umm…what is your name?"

"Rebecca!" she said and she sounded annoyed.

"Hunh?" Wil exclaimed in surprise. "So your name IS Rebecca?" He grinned thinking back to the little girl with braided pigtails. "What a coincidence! I used to know a…"

Rebecca cut in with an exasperated sound. "That's what I'm saying! I am that Rebecca!"

Wil blinked at her for a second. "What? But didn't you say earlier that you didn't know me?" Wil asked. His lips twisted in a frown as he tried to make sense of what she was saying to him.

Now Rebecca dropped her gaze to the ground as she dug her toe into the dirt. "I did, but…" She trailed off as her gaze lifted. It wasn't far, but it was enough for Wil to see that she was biting her bottom lip and looking uncomfortable. Her shoulders drooped even more as she said, "Come on! How could I have the same face and the same name as her? Just believe me!" she pleaded at the end with her eyes brimmed with desperation.

Wil was still kind of confused, so he drawled, "So it is you, Rebecca?"

"Yes!" she cried as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, but…" Wil started to say as he rubbed the back of his head. He understood now that this was Rebecca, Dan's little sister. But he couldn't fathom why she'd pretended that she didn't recognize him. "Then why didn't you say so?! It's been so long!" he finished as he grinned at her anyway.

His grin faded as she snapped at him waspishly, "Don't give me that 'been so long' stuff!" Then she proceeded to lift her finger and poke him in the chest. She continued, "You left saying you were going on a journey, and I never even heard from you again!" Rebecca emphasized each word with a hard poke to his chest.

"Oh, yeah…" Wil said as he laughed sheepishly. He'd always meant to write a letter to his family but had never quite gotten around to it. Deep down, he knew that was only part of it. At first, he had never written was because he was so angry at Dan for walking out on him after only a month out. Then he never felt that he could after wandering for so long and accomplishing nothing that he had set out to do. But that was before he had joined up with Lyn...before he had finally found a purpose. He knew he should have written after that, especially since they had even gone to Pherae to talk to Lord Eliwood. But he kept putting it off. "I enlisted in the Caelin army…"

"In the army? You did?"

Wil was taken aback by how skeptical she sounded. He was, after all, here in Lord Eliwood's army. Shrugging, he said, "Yeah, I traveled for a few years, and now I work for Lyn."

When he said this, her eyes narrowed and darkened. "Lyn...You mean Lady Lyndis?" she asked in tone Wil recognized her using when they were younger. Usually right before she would bite him. He hoped that she had outgrown that behavior in that moment.

However, he brushed it off and said, "Yeah, right. I keep forgetting to use her full name and title." He laughed at himself. "You know, I am in her service…I really should get her title correct…"

Rebecca was silent as she glared at him with her lips pinched into a small white line. Her cheeks and forehead started to flush red. Wondering what he could have said wrong, he asked, "Rebecca? What's wrong? Why is your face all—"

Before he could finish, her foot lifted from the ground and slammed into his stomach. He hunched over with a groan and pressed his arm over it as Rebecca yelled, "Idiot!" Then she stomped away from him.

Wil weezed, "You…kicked me…in the stomach…" And he hadn't even done anything to deserve it!

Well, at least she hadn't bitten him.

* * *

 

_Living Legend..._

"It was hot" had to be the greatest understatement of all time at the moment, Wil was sure. The sand hindered most of the army's movement, especially those on horseback. Wil had been sent out as one of the select few who fared better. Also, he could take advantage of the enemies who suffered from the same disadvantages by attacking from far away. He envied the magic users; Erk, Canas, and Lucius all but flew across the sand as if it wasn't there at all. And the Pegasus knights who _literally_ flew over the sand.

Wil wiped the sweat from his brow and took a swig of water from his canteen. From behind him, he heard someone start shouting. "I've finally found you, you cad! Today is the last day of your life! Prepare yourself!"

Whirling around and whipping out an arrow from his quiver, he expected to find an enemy. Yet, he only saw a giant (yet familiar) berserker approaching him. "Dan!" he yelled out instinctively as he lowered his bow. Then he remembered their last conversation and corrected himself. "I mean…not Dan…Pirate guy!" He racked his brain for the right name. He knew that it was something like Dan (weird as that was) but not quite the same. "Da—Da—Dark!"

"It's Dart, you idiot!" the pirate bellowed.

"Yeah, right," Wil agreed with a smile. "So, um…what do you want with me?" he asked.

"Well, I kind of owe you one from earlier…or maybe a few…" Dart said as he rubbed his chin in thought. Then he nodded as he said, "Yeah, I owe you a few whacks with this here axe!"

Wil's eyes widened with surprise. "A few whacks, huh…I'll, uhh, pass," he finished, hoping that would put the pirate off.

Dart lifted an eyebrow. "Who asked you, chum-for-brains? These people are driving me nuts!" he said swinging out his arm.

Wil ignored this as he saw something behind the pirate. "Look out! An enemy!" In a instant, he knocked the arrow in his hand onto his bow. Expertly, he pulled the string back and let the arrow fly, landing in the chest of the enemy mage, who fell back into the sand. He saw another mage off in the distance and knew that he was probably the closest one to it. He turned to the other man and said, "Look, I'm kind of busy right now. Maybe next time, eh, Darth?" he asked with a grin as he started away.

He still heard the pirate yell after him, "Hold on! It's Dart, you ignorant toad! Yarr! Come back here!"

* * *

 

_Four-Fanged Offense..._

"Umm…Dart!"

"Hm?" Dart turned at the sound of someone calling his name. He saw the green-haired girl whose name he hadn't learned yet approaching him. "What, you again?"

"My name is Rebecca," the girl introduced herself in a rush. "I wanted to apologize for earlier…"

"Apologize?" Dart repeated. He couldn't think of anything this little girl would need to apologize to him for.

"For…being afraid of you…I'm sorry," she admitted as her gaze rested on the ground.

Dart took a second to process that before he burst out laughing. Rebecca's gaze shot up as she looked at him in shock. "Don't worry about it," Dart said as he rested a hand on her head. "That is to say, it's a rare woman that don't fear pirates."

He grinned as she looked annoyed as she brushed his hand off her. She muttered, "I suppose so…but I'm still sorry."

"I said it's fine," he reafirmed. At that moment, his stomach rumbled with hunger. "The beast in my belly is growling again…" he muttered.

Rebecca brightened as she exclaimed, "Oh!" She reached into her pack and rustled around for a moment before she pulled out a small basket. "Here. Have this!" she said as she held it out to him.

Dart looked at it with a cocked eyebrow, as he asked, "What's in here?"

"It's a special lunch I make. Fresh fruit, roasted fowl, herbed bread, and…" She cut off as his stomach growled again. Rebecca pushed the basket into his hands and insisted, "Here you go."

"Uhh, all right then," he said as he took it from her. "So now we're even? Is that fair?"

"Sure!"

 


	4. End

_Battle Before Dawn..._

Never in his life did Wil think that he would be helping to break into the palace at Bern…in the middle of the night no less. It was dark and he could barely see five steps in front of himself. Matthew was helping (as he knew Legault was as well on the other side of the palace). But there was only so much whispered instructions from the thief could do.

He saw Rebecca a couple of feet away from him and frowned at her. She hadn't spoken to him since before they went to desert. To be honest, he was getting a little put out by the piercing glares she sent him when she knew he was looking at her. He wanted to know what he did, so that he could ask how Dan was doing and how she had gotten mixed up in this.

"Hey…" Wil whispered as he rested his hand on her shoulder. She let out a tiny, quiet gasp and turned to him with wide eyes. When she saw that it was him, her gaze narrowed into that glare he had become so familiar with. "What are you so mad about? Did I do something?" Rebecca didn't answer as she shrugged his hand off her shoulder and turned her back to him. Wil sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Muttering, he said, "I don't get it…"

Whirling on him, she hissed at him, "I don't care if you do! Why don't you go to your Lady Lyndis!?" she finished with heavy sarcasm.

He blinked at her in surprise as he had no idea what Lyn had to do with anything. Another thought occurred to him about what she could be mad about. He grimaced a little as he remembered how he used to treat her when they were little. Back then, he had been a bit mean. Nothing terrible but maybe she was still angry about it anyway. "You can't let it go, can you?" he asked. "That stuff from when we were little…"

"Shut up!" she said as she gave him a push. Wil stumbled back a step away from her, shocked at how choked up Rebecca sounded. Was she crying? He was about to reach out to touch her cheek, when her next words stopped him. "You don't know me! I'm no one to you!"

Wil's blood turned to ice. "What does that mean?" he breathed even though he thought he might know. She thought he didn't care. She thought he didn't care about her.

"Wil, I don't care where you go, just stay away from me!" Rebecca said, and there was no mistaking this time the tears in her voice this time. "You're just like my brother! He left and never came back!"

Surprised, he reached out and gripped hold of Rebecca's arm. He pulled her closer to him as she struggled to be released from his grip. "Dan hasn't come back yet?" he demanded. Visions of the pirate who looked like Dan, whose name he could never remember, flashed through his mind. Was it possible or was it wishful thinking? It was easy to dismiss the thought that he was Dan when he thought his friend returned to Pherae. Now, he wasn't so sure anymore. But if he was Dan, why had he denied it? And why had he looked like he actually didn't know what Wil was talking about?

"No," Rebecca said in a different tone than what she had been using up until now. It sounded confused. "Why?" she asked.

Wil dropped his grip from her arm as he ran a hand through his hair. "Well," he started. "Dan and I left together to make our fortunes, to help our families." He ignored Rebecca's snort as he continued on, "Of course, things didn't go so well." There was another snort from Rebecca. He chose to ignore this one as well. "But when we parted at Badon, that was only a few months after leaving the village!"

"Really?" Wil swallowed the large lump in his throat that formed at the heartbroken tone in her voice. "Then my brother…" she trailed off, but Wil could not miss her faltering at the end. She burrowed her face in her hands—it was only by the shaking of her shoulders that Wil knew she was crying.

He could not resist pulling her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Rebecca," he comforted her. "I thought Dan had returned to Pherae long ago." She did not answer him with words. Her hands fell from her face as she returned his embrace, burrowing her face in his chest. "Rebecca…" he said as one of his hands played with one of her braids. "I'm sorry I left," he said, unsure how he should convey his feelings at the moment. "It must have been…hard." It was all he could settle on to say. There was also the new complication of some feelings he hadn't known he could have for her developing. They might have been developing for longer than he had thought if they were this strong already.

"Wil!...Wil!"

He released his embrace so that he could cup her cheeks in his hands. Even dark as it was, he could see her tears shining in her eyes and feel the wetness of them on her cheeks below his hands. "I won't leave you again," he vowed. "I'll always stay near…and protect you."

* * *

 

_Cog of Destiny..._

Dart was part of the small contingent of troops Mark had seen fit to leave at the flank of the army. They were there to ensure that no one would sneak up on them as they laid siege on the Shrine of Seals. The rest of the troops had moved forward through the passes between the mountains. Dart understood the precaution, but he had been bored the first part of the battle. But then a group of wyvern riders had flown in on them.

Farina had flown off to get some reinforcements when it seemed like the wave was never going to end. But now that the attack was waning, that precaution may have been unnecessary. Dart was sure that they would be fine without more warriors, but he wouldn't mind getting a healer. He managed to avoid getting hit for the most part, but one lucky shot did get through. It wasn't bad—he would live—but it was enough that it was starting to slow him down.

A shadow flew overhead and he saw two Pegasus knights landing close by, both with two passengers on them. The one closest to him had Farina's younger sister on it. She was the girl that squeaked every time he walked by. Which was the reaction he thought all pirates should get from everyone, so it didn't bother him. Behind her, the long blond hair and white robes gave away the identity of the bishop, Lucius. He was the one that looked like a girl. Lucius slid off the pegasus to the ground. As soon as he was off, the pegasus knight took to the skies again to help fight the few remaining wyvern riders left. Farina was not far behind her sister as her passenger had dismounted as well.

And it was that crazy, annoying archer Wil!

An archer was the obvious choice for fighting wyvern riders as nothing could bring them falling from the skies quicker than a flurry of arrows. While he knew it made sense, he'd been hoping they would have sent Rebecca. He liked the young girl, and she'd brought him food the last time they talked. He'd even take that duchess—countess—noble something lady over this guy.

But before he could make his way over to him, Lucius was there in front of him, holding a heal staff. In his quiet voice, he instructed, "Hold still for a moment while I take care of this."

Dart scowled at him but did as he was told. Lucius held the staff over his wound as a soft bluish-white glow emitted from the crystal on the top. In seconds, the pain melted away as the wound closed. "Thanks," Dart said before running after the sniper. As he approached the other man, Wil felled a rider with a volley of arrows. As soon as he was close enough, he called out, "Now I've found you, you stinking bow-plucker!"

Wil turned around, brows furrowed together. But then his gaze looked beyond Dart as his eyes widened. "Whoa!" he called out. "Look! Behind you!"

"What!?" Dart exclaimed as he whipped around. But Wil was quicker as he ran passed Dart and launched a couple of arrows at the rider that had been behind him. The arrows lodged in the throat and chest of the wyvern and brought it and its rider to the ground. Wil turned back to Dart and looked concerned as he asked, "Are you OK?"

Dart was about to fire back that it would take more than one wyvern to bring him down. However, as he opened his mouth, he saw that the rider of the wyvern Wil had taken down was now standing up. "You idiot!" he yelled as the wyvern rider threw the javelin in his hand. "On your right!"

He pushed Wil out of the way as he knocked the javelin aside with his axe. Wil fell back on the ground with a startled, "Whoa!" With a roar, Dart launched himself at the rider and killed him. When he got back, Wil was pulling himself off the ground. As he brushed himself off, Wil breathed out a sigh of relief as he said, "That was close! Thanks. You're Dart, right?" And Dart couldn't actually believe it, but the idiot was actually grinning at him.

Dart snorted and said, "I wasn't trying to help you, squid-bait! Just forget about it," he finished in a low tone. He rubbed the back of his neck as he realized, "But wait…you did save me first…" Conflicted, he growled in his chest in discontent. "So think of it as payback!" he finally said.

"Hmm," Wil hummed and tilted his head to the side to stare at him. His expression morphed from the wide grin into the narrowed eyes and pinched lips of speculation.

Dart felt his eyebrows lift up on his forehead as he demanded, "What!?" He did not like the searching gaze Wil was pinning him with at the moment.

With slow movements, Wil straightened his stance. "You know, Dart, you really do look like Dan." He heaved a sigh as his arms folded across his chest. "It's just so hard to imagine you're not him," he finished in the quietest voice Dart had ever heard Wil use.

Still, Dart was starting to get annoyed at what seemed to be the constant mention of this Dan guy. First Rebecca, then Wil, and now once again it was being brought up. "Not that again!" he exclaimed. "Who is this guy!? Who is Dan!?" he asked as he threw his arms into the air.

"Dan was my childhood fr…" Wil started to say but bit his bottom lip as he trailed off. It wasn't long before he started again. "He was my _best_ friend," he said, putting heavy emphasis on the word he changed. "We left home together five years ago, but it didn't go too well." His gaze darkened in regret. He sighed again before he said, "Last time I saw him was back in Badon…"

Well, this was starting to sound so familiar that it gave Dart a chill down his back. "Five years ago? In Badon, you say…" This couldn't be right.

"That's right," Wil said, looking at him with furrowed brows.

Dart shook his head. "Naw…couldn't be…" he muttered. It had to be a coincidence. Badon was a port town—he bet a bunch of kids got lost there every day. And judging from how old Wil looked now, he and his friend had to be young when they left home. Which, now that he thought about it was about the same age he'd been when Fargus picked him up.

Wil entire demeanor changed. In an instant, he was intense with no sign of the smiling idiot about him. Wil stepped forward and demanded, "What? Do you know something?"

Dart rubbed his neck again. This entire conversation was making him uncomfortable. "Well, about five years ago, Fargus pulled into port at Badon, and a young man had collapsed on the pier. He was bleeding pretty badly…they say it was a miracle he lived at all." Even though he knew this story was about himself, he couldn't bring himself to admit that to the young man. It was too fantastic to be true.

"What!" Wil exclaimed.

"Everyone in town just pretended not to notice," he continued. Wil's jaw dropped at that. "And no wonder…that day was a holy day for Elimine's flock. They were forbidden any contact with blood…and the sailors…" He shuffled his feet, hesitating with his story. "Well, you know how superstitious they are. That man lay there, half alive, for six hours…." His expression turned wry at the wording he'd used. Man…he'd been little more than a boy.

"That's terrible…" Wil said, his eyes wide with horror.

Dart shrugged in a dismissive manner. "Then the taboo lifted, and someone picked him up, just in time," he continued once again. "It was the leader of the pirates that work out of Badon. Well, that young man recovered, but as if in exchange for his life, he had lost all of his memories…"

Wil's expression returned to its early eagerness. Dart regretted mentioning anything at all when he saw it. "Dart, you don't think…" he trailed off, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"I don't know, I don't know," Dart rushed to say as he shook his head. "It's just a story I've heard around."

"What happened to him after that?" Wil asked.

"He's still…around," Dart evaded. He was still not convinced that Dan and that young man were one and the same person. It seemed a little cruel to get this guy's hopes up—hopes that he would no doubt take back to Rebecca. And he didn't want anything to hurt that poor girl.

"You mean on the ship? He remained a part of the pirates?"

Dart bristled at the incredulous tone in his voice. "Course," he barked. "Fargus saved my life!"

Both men froze at Dart's slip of the tongue. "It…was you?" Wil asked. "But that means…"

"It don't mean nothin'," Dart cut in. "Look, bad things happen in Badon all the time."

"But—" Wil tried to cut it.

"I don't want you sayin' nothin' to Rebecca," Dart said. "Nice girl like her don't deserve to lose her brother twice." With that, he began to walk away. Now he determined he would avoid both Rebecca and that annoying idiot until he returned to his ship. That idiot that might have once been his best friend. It was too easy, too much to believe.

"Dan!" Wil called after him. "I mean, Dart!"

But Dart (who may have been Dan) did not turn back.

* * *

 

_Before Sands of Time..._

Castle Ostia was huge—bigger than either Caelin or Pherae. And Wil would bet bigger than any other castle in Lycia. He supposed it made sense; the marquess Ostia was the leader of the Lycian League. It had nothing on the Bern Palace—Wil doubted anything in the world did—but it was awe-inspiring. In light of this, Wil took this downtime they had to explore the castle as much as he could. He wasn't sure he'd be back again since he was going to be returning to either Caelin or Pherae once this was over.

The sniper was turning a corner, when his well-trained ears picked up soft sobs. It sounded like a girl was crying. As he turned further, he saw Rebecca crouched against the wall in a corner, her hands over her face. Her petite body was shaking—he'd seen this many times when they were younger, when she was upset. She would find a corner to hid in while she cried. Those times Dan had always been the one to go to her.

But he couldn't leave the girl now. This girl who had once been like a sister to him (a little annoying one but adorable nonetheless). The girl he was coming to see as more than a friend...as the woman he loved. She didn't look up at him until he was crouching in front of her and resting his hand on her shoulder. A small gasp escaped Rebecca's lips as her head snapped up. Her red-rimmed eyes were wide and full of fright for a few moments before they softened. She surprised Wil then by throwing herself at him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, almost knocking him over.

"Rebecca, what's wrong?" he pleaded. Sometimes it was easy to forget amidst this war that Rebecca was still a young girl (not that he was much older). She'd become such an accomplished sniper. He could admit that she was faster and more accurate than him even if she couldn't put as much power behind her shots. Rebecca started speaking, but it was all unintelligible mumblings in his shirt. "Rebecca, I can't understand a word you're saying," Wil said, fighting the urge to laugh.

"It's just so sad!" Rebecca burst out as she turned her head to the side. It was the tip of his tongue to ask what she was talking about, but he didn't have the chance. With that one sentence, the floodgates were opened and words poured from the girl in his arms. "Lord Eliwood and Ninian! He loved her so much—he told her so in that battle before Nergal took her. You know, at the Shrine of Seals? I didn't _mean_ to eavesdrop, but I was just close enough to hear. And it was _so_ sweet. Then she was taken and then...and then..." Her words became even more jumbled as sobs began to intersperse between them. "He killed her! I know he didn't mean to, but he loved her so much and it's just all so sad!" The words stopped then as a new wave of tears caused her to be unable to speak and to bury her face in his chest again.

Wil was taken aback by this. He'd been sad when Ninian died. Everyone had been because how could they not? But he realized he hadn't know the full extent of the situation. And he wondered how'd he feel if Rebecca died in this war. She was so fast that she could dodge almost anything, but what if something got through? Or she came against an enemy too strong for her? And if that happened, wouldn't he want her to know how he felt?

He put his arms under hers and pulled Rebecca to her feet. "What...hic...are you...hic...doing?" she asked between her cries. Wil didn't answer her question with words but allowed his actions to speak for him. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a light brief kiss. As he pulled back only a little, he heard Rebecca's voice, breathless and scandalized, hiss, "Wil!"

"I love you," he cut in with a grin on his lips. It felt good to say it. He swallowed her following gasp with his grinning lips as he kissed her again. His hands came up to cup her face this time as he pulled her closer. If possible, his grin grew further when he felt Rebecca start to kiss him back.

The moment was soon interrupted as a call to arms rang throughout the castle. Rebecca pulled away far enough to say, "We have to go. The castle is under attack."

Wil pecked her again before making his reply. "We're inside. How useful could archers actually be?"

Two small hands were against his chest in an instant as Rebecca pushed him away with all her strength. Wil stumbled back a few steps, caught completely off guard. "Wil! How could you even—urgh!" Rebecca threw her arms into the air, her face red and her chest heaving with air. Though Wil had the smug thought that maybe some of that might have come from kissing him rather than her anger.

She glared at him for a few more seconds before she turned on her heel and began to walk away. "What?" Wil asked as he trotted after her.

"You know very well what," Rebecca snapped at him.

"Ah, come on," Wil cajoled. "You know I was only joking."

"I don't think this is exactly the best times for jokes," Rebecca said. Her voice softened and a melancholy note entered into it.

"I just wanted to let you know how I felt in case..."

This stopped Rebecca. "You said you love me."

"Cause I do."

She turned to face him with a smile on her face. There was still some sadness in her eyes, but she looked happy at the same time. "I love you, too, Wil," she whispered.

* * *

 

_Victory or Death..._

"Ho, Rebecca!"

Rebecca smiled as she turned toward the familiar voice. "Ah! Dart!"

Dart rubbed the back of his head before he thrust out his hand to her with a curt, "Here."

Rebecca glanced down at his hand. She pressed her hands together when she saw what was in it. "Ooooh! What a pretty shell!" she exclaimed. She looked up at him and almost giggled at how embarrassed he looked. "Is it for me?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dart muttered. "Thanks for the food earlier."

Rebecca took the shell gingerly from his hand and held it with reverence in her own. But then a thought occurred to her and she looked up at him confused. "Well," she said. "It's awfully nice of you, but didn't you say we were even back there?"

If anything, Dart looked even more embarrassed as he said, "Uhh…I didn't think you'd remember that part."

Rebecca did let out a small giggle then. "Don't look so frumpy!" she gushed. Without thought, she threw her arms around him and said, "Thank you! I will treasure it!"

Dart looked more than a little uncomfortable as she pulled away. He rubbed the back of his head again as he muttered, "Er, yeah." And suddenly, Rebecca had a flashback to her brother Dan doing the exact same thing every time he was nervous or upset. Her smile faded away as she stared up at the young man before her. Dart looked concerned as he asked, "What's the matter?"

Rebecca dropped her gaze to the ground as she mumbled, "I know I shouldn't keep saying this, but…Dart…You just look so much like my brother…"

"Is that so?" Dart responded. Rebecca's head shop up in surprise, since it was such a different reaction from before. But Dart wasn't looking at her—his gaze was on something past her. She followed his gaze and glanced over her shoulder to see who or what he was looking at, if anything. Her eyebrows shot up as she saw Wil, who was also taking a chance to talk to Rath during this brief lull of the battle. Now there was a friendship that she did not understand at all. Rebecca turned back to Dart as she heard him take a deep breath and say, "Well, who knows. Maybe I am."

"What!?"

Dart's lips raised into half a smile for a moment. "I don't have any memories of my life more 'n five years back…Fargus found me, bloody and limp on a pier, and I didn't know who I was…I'm thinkin' I must have leaked more 'n just blood out of my ears, you know? Now I don't remember nothin'!" His tone was light-hearted, but Rebecca could hear the underlying sadness in his voice.

But her mouth gaped open as she realized what she heard Dart say. "My brother left home…exactly…five years…ago…" she questioned with her eyes wide.

"It's just strange luck, that. Unless…there's more to it."

Rebecca bit her bottom lip in thought. She tried to think of something that could prove one way or the other whether Dart actually was Dan. The fact that they looked similar wasn't anything concrete. Dan and Wil had been young when they left, and it could be coincidence. But then, her eyes found one of the scars on his arms and she thought of something. "Well, he did have a scar on his right side, on his abdomen…from when he was gored by a stag in the forests of Pherae!" she said. It had been a terrible day for their family. They hadn't known if Dan was going to make it, and it had happened about a year before they left. She would never forget the sight of that long thick line. "Do you have a scar like that?" she queried.

Dart frowned and began to pull at his shirt. "Abdomen…that's over here, eh? And me right…that's starboard, innit?" With his shirt raised, it was easy to see the various scars that line his chest and stomach. But right where Rebecca knew the singular scar was supposed to be was a long white line. It looked older than the other scars he had and was fainter and more stretched out than she remembered. It could not be coincidence that the long white line was in the exact same spot as her brother Dan's.

Gasping, she put her hands over her mouth. She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes as she managed to not reach out and trace the line with her finger. "Amazing," she breathed. "You really are…" She couldn't continue as her throat tightened with emotion.

But Dart was staring and touching the scar as if he had never seen it before. He gave a sheepish and incredulous chuckle as he said, "Hey, is this for real?"

As her tears began to fall, she reached out a hand and laid it on his arm. "Ah…" she said, still breathless and unable to speak.

In haste and looking completely uncomfortable, Dart shoved his shirt back down. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, causing Rebecca's arm to drop back down. "Look, it's nothin' personal-like. I just want to be sure. I mean, I'd be glad to think you were my sister, but…I'd hate to find out I was wrong later, you know?"

Rebecca nodded, unable to stop her tears. She hiccupped and said, "Dart…"

Rubbing the back of his head—just like Dan—he said, "Aww, blow me down." He rested a hand on Rebecca's shoulder. "Just call me Brother…either way, I'll go back to me ship when this battle ends…so why don't we both just play along for a little while." He gave her a grin. "Right?"

Rebecca wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Uh, um…sure," she mumbled, trying to mask her disappointment. "I guess…that would be…" She trailed off for a moment as she looked at him and realized that her brother was never coming home. He would never remember their family or Wil or her. But…maybe he didn't have to. He was here now, and he was _alive_. And he would still be her brother no matter what. She smiled and exclaimed, "Yeah! Big brother Dart!" Then she threw her arms around him again. This time, he tentatively hugged her back.

"Not…Dan?" he asked.

She leaned back in his arms and shook her head. "No, I'll just call you 'Brother Dart'. You might not be Dan anymore, but you're definitely my brother! I'm sure of it…"

He gave her a real smile. "Rebecca…"

"Hey, guys, what's going on?"

Rebecca stepped out of Dart's arms as she heard Wil's voice. She turned with a smile to him. Excited, she rushed over to him and linked her arm around his elbow, pulling him closer. "Wil, it's Dan!"

"What?"

"Well, he's still Dart, but he was most certainly Dan."

A strange look blossomed into Wil's eyes. He looked at Dart and asked, "So it was true?"

"Seems like it," Dart said with a shrug.

Rebecca glanced back and forth between them. "Wait…what?"

Wil looked at her. "Well…Dart and I talked back at the Shrine of Seals and…I thought that he could be…Dan."

Rebecca punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?" he asked as he rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"Because you're an idiot! You didn't tell me?" she demanded.

"I had no way to prove it, and I didn't want to get your hopes up."

Dart barked with laughter. "What?" Rebecca and Wil asked at the same time.

"You two courtin', right?"

Rebecca's face flamed red. "Yep," Wil supplied. The idiot was actually grinning again like it was the greatest thing ever.

Dart wrapped his arm around Wil's shoulder. "You're a bit of an idiot, but hey, Rebecca can deal with that. But, you hurt her and maybe I'll decide you still need a few whacks with this here axe."

"But I'm your best friend!"

"My sister."

"Point taken."

Just then, Fiora and Farina landed down on their pegasus. "Wil, Rebecca," Fiora said. "Mark requires you at the fort before Dragon's Gate. He hopes a couple of longbow shots will be able to help take down Limstella without too much damage to us."

"So, hop on and we'll give you a lift there," Farina added.

"Brother Dart," Rebecca sighed.

"Go on," Dart said. "I'll come along quick as I can. We'll talk when the battle's over."

Rebecca nodded and climbed up behind Farina on her Pegasus as Wil did the same with Fiora. She watched Dart until he was out of sight and then turned her gaze to the looming vision of Dragon's Gate. She was determined more than ever to end this battle as soon as possible.


	5. Aftermath

_After Light..._

Fargus's ship docked into port. The members Lord Eliwood's army started to disembark to return to their homes. Three young friends from Pherae stood at the railing of the ship to watch the proceedings. Rebecca leaned further into Wil. His arm was around her waist and she couldn't protest that. A smile blossomed on her face as she watched Lord Eliwood lead Ninian down the gangplank. Her arm was tucked around his own, and it was clear to see the love and adoration in Eliwood's eyes when he looked at her. When Bramimond had revived the girl, Rebecca had almost cried tears of happiness for her lord.

There was shifting movement out of the corner of her eye that caught her attention. She looked to find her brother folding his arms across his wide chest. Rebecca tucked her bottom lip beneath her teeth as she wondered whether to bring up the subject. Her eyes shifted in thought until she heard a low chuckle coming from Dart. "Spit it out, sis," he said, still laughing.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home with us, Dart?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Wil put in. When she felt him move beside her, she glanced his way to find him rubbing the back of his neck and looking rather sheepish. "Even as a pirate, you're still not as bound to get into as much trouble as I am. I mean, at least _you_ have the memory loss excuse."

Dart burst into laughter. Annoyed, Rebecca shoved her elbow into Wil's side, causing him to heave an "oomph" of air. Wil muttered, "Geez, Rebecca, did you have to do that so hard?" But she ignored him in favor of pleading at her brother with her eyes.

His laughter had ceased and now he was frowning. "It's not my place no more, Rebecca," he admitted. "Gotta stay here with Fargus. He saved me life."

Rebecca nodded, not wanting to accept his decision, but she didn't feel as if she could force him to come home with her. "Well, you know you'll always have a place with us if you ever decide to visit," she assured him.

"We'll have a nice spot on the floor prepared for you, buddy," Wil teased. Rebecca was even more fumed at him when he side-stepped her attempt to stomp on his foot.

But Dart roared with laughter. "You got it, Wil," he said. Then he laid a hand on Rebecca's shoulder and said, "Maybe someday."

Rebecca hugged her brother and said good-bye before dragging Wil off the ship with her. In the bustle of the port, she turned to meet him full-on before demanding, "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What are you going to do now?"

Wil looked perplexed by this. "I thought I was going home with you. You know, get married, have kids, grow old together and everything."

Even as part of her felt a rush of excitement to hear him say that, she was still rather put out that he had said it that way. Especially since he hadn't even _asked_ her to marry yet. "Don't you have to talk to Lady Lyndis? You are technically in her employ."

"Oh, that? I already did," Wil said. "Eliwood-"

"Lord Eliwood."

Wil rolled his eyes. " _Lord_ Eliwood offered to take us both on as part of his archery division. Lyn-"

" _Lady Lyndis_!"

"-was fine with it. She actually seemed kind of happy about. Something about having my head on straight now."

Rebecca hid a smile behind her hand. Boy, she loved him, but Wil could still be an idiot sometimes.


End file.
